Inner thoughts
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Updated Is Helena willing to lose Reese?
1. Inner thoughts

Author's Note: This is my first Birds of Prey fic, and I found out some really horrible news Birds of Prey is being cancelled. But don't give up yet, there's an e-mail address you can send e-mails to and snail mail addresses. You should write letter because to them it like more impressive and they think you care more about the show here are the addresses. Well, anyways last weeks episode my friends, my cousin and I were talking on the phone while we were watching last week's episode and the part where Helena out her hand on Reese's cheek we were all screaming "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!!!!" And of course they did so we were so mad, but the episode was so tight. Okay, about the snail mail addresses the / separate each line of the address and the - one the last one.  
  
E-mail address: faces@thewb.com  
  
Snail Mail addresses: Jordan Levin/ 4000 Warner Blvd /Bldg. 34R/ Burbank, CA 91522  
  
Jed Petrick, President/The WB Television Network/4000 Warner Blvd/Burbank, CA 91522  
  
Birds of Prey-c/o The WB Television Network-4000 Warner Blvd-Burbank, Ca 91522  
  
This story starts out after Dinah and Helena are on the edge of the clock tower.  
  
Barbara watched as Helena and Dinah comforted each other, she was glad they were getting closer together. At least they're not fighting anymore, Barbara thought to herself. She wheeled herself back over to the computer, and started grading the papers that were in front of her. Helena and Dinah walked into the tower, Dinah was about to sit down when Barbara spoke, "Young lady don't you have some homework to get to?"  
  
Dinah rolled her eyes and dragged herself to her room, "Do I have to do my homework it's not due till tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, now get going."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Barbara?" Helena asked once Dinah was out of the room.  
  
"Yeah Helena?" Barbara asked not taking her eyes off of her paperwork.  
  
"Can you find out what hospital Reese's partner is it and the room number?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz, I want to send some flowers it is my fault he's in there, if I had listened to Reese he wouldn't be in there."  
  
"Alright, but you're paying for the flowers."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Call me when you have the information."  
  
"Alright and Helena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You did a good job out there."  
  
"Even though I didn't follow Reese's orders?"  
  
"You follow my orders as well as you followed his, but you were after the big prey not the small prey and that's how you are, and don't you ever change. New Gotham needs you, Huntress."  
  
Helena smiled and replied, "But I need help too."  
  
Barbara looked at Helena she wasn't sure what she meant, but she never got the chance to ask, being Helena she had already disappeared.  
  
  
  
Reese walked into his partner's hospital room, he looked at the dark red roses that were on the table. He picked up the card and read it to himself. Sorry. Huntress. Reese looked over at his partner.  
  
"Nice roses aren't they Reese?" his partner asked.  
  
"Sure," Reese replied. "If you like roses."  
  
"I'm not sure who they're from, the nurse just said the appeared on the front desk while her back was turned."  
  
That's Huntress's trait, Reese thought to himself. "Really, out of no where."  
  
"Yeah, strange. So, you ever gonna tell me about this girl you sent undercover?"  
  
Reese shook his head, he didn't know what to tell his partner. What can you say about a woman who appears just as fast as she disappears, when you don't even know her name.  
  
  
  
"I dropped off the flowers," Helena said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Wonderful Helena, well I have to go," Barbara said as she wheeled herself slowly out of the room, waiting for Helena's question.  
  
"But how's Dinah suppose to get to school?"  
  
"You're taking her. Oh, and you have to walk her to her first class or else she's cut."  
  
"Barbara." Helena said but the elevator doors closed in front of her face. "Barbara!" Helena said in an angry voice.  
  
"Hello Miss Helena, what would you like for breakfast?" Alfred asked as Helena entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing, would you go wake Dinah up?"  
  
"I'm on it Miss Helena."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Alfred knocked on the door to Dinah's room; a tired and messy looking Dinah answered it.  
  
"Alfred, what time is it?" Dinah asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Six-thirty in the morning Miss Dinah," Alfred replied.  
  
"Man, school."  
  
"Miss Helena is taking you today."  
  
"Where's Barbara?"  
  
"Miss Barbara went to school earlier, I believe she said something about a teacher's meeting, Miss Dinah."  
  
"Great, are you sure Helena's taking me Alfred?"  
  
"Yes Miss Dinah, Miss Helena is taking to school. Miss Barbara doesn't want you cutting school again."  
  
"I did it once."  
  
"Three times Miss Dinah."  
  
"Are you keeping track Alfred?"  
  
"What else am I suppose to do Miss Dinah? I'm here all day, you'd be surprised what you'd learn about," Alfred said as he closed the door.  
  
Dinah walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for school.  
  
  
  
Reese and his partner continued to talk.  
  
"Com' on Reese, tell me about this girl you sent undercover," his partner said.  
  
"Man, I told you I trust her okay, that's all I can tell you," Reese replied.  
  
"How about a name?"  
  
"If I knew it I'd tell you."  
  
"So you don't even know her name?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Tell me Reese, she good looking or is she just a friend?"  
  
"She's a.friend I guess."  
  
"You attracted to her?"  
  
"I better get to work before I get fired."  
  
"Com' on Reese give me a little more information," his partner said as Reese exited the room.  
  
  
  
"Dinah lets go before you're late!!" Helena shouted as she waited by the elevator.  
  
"I'm coming, Helena. Do you know where I put my Chemistry book?" Dinah asked as she ran through the clock tower.  
  
"By the toaster Miss Dinah," Alfred replied as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Alfred, I'm ready Helena."  
  
"Finally, lets go. If you're late Barbara will give me a lecture."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
They got into the elevator and then left the clock tower, Helena walked to the side of the building and brought out the motorcycle she was given from her last undercover assignment. She got on the motorcycle, she handed a helmet to Dinah.  
  
"You still have that?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Yeah, you think I was going to get rid of it?" Helena asked.  
  
"Well does Barbara know you still have it?"  
  
"What Barbara doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
Dinah took the helmet and got onto the motorcycle, Helena drove her to school. She got off the cycle and followed Dinah into the building.  
  
"You can leave now," Dinah said.  
  
"I don't think so, Barbara told me to walk you to your first class or you'll cut," Helena said as she walked next to her.  
  
"Fine, but it's not my fault if you get detention for your outfit."  
  
Helena looked down at her outfit; she was wearing black leather pants and a white tang top, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's a tight outfit and you can't wear tang tops to school."  
  
"I don't go to school here you do."  
  
"Here's my first class."  
  
"You lying?"  
  
"No, Helena I swear."  
  
"Fine, I gotta go anyways."  
  
Helena walked out of the building and sat on her motorcycle.  
  
Reese sat at his desk and looked at the paperwork in front of him; the paperwork was for his last case. He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, he thought about what his partner had asked him, was he attracted to Huntress? He thought about her for a while and soon had his answer.  
  
Helena sat on the edge of the clock tower and watched as the sun set on New Gotham. She took a deep breath thinking about her first real undercover case with Reese; she smiled as she remembered what Reese had done to the guy when he had called her a bitch. But her smiled disappeared when she remembered what happened to his partner and the fight they had about it. It was her fault Reese's partner was in the hospital. She looked down at the street below and sighed.  
  
"It's not your fault," Dinah said as she sat next to her.  
  
"Yes it is," Helena replied still looking at the sunset.  
  
"Helena, you were going after the head criminal, you were doing what you thought was right."  
  
"Yeah, but someone got hurt because of me."  
  
"I would have done the same thing."  
  
"You would have?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Even if Barbara thought it was a bad idea?"  
  
"Yeah, you're the one out there fighting the bad guys not her. you have to depend on yourself out there. It was a first for you, having someone else life to worry about and not just yours."  
  
"I just wish I could have stopped it from happening."  
  
"Well, you don't have that ability."  
  
They smiled and looked at the sunset in silence.  
  
Reese stared out his office window and looked at the sunset wondering if Huntress was watching it too, he had only seen her once in the day light.she was different person than, she wasn't Huntress.she was herself.  
  
She wasn't Huntress, she was a reachable human, the closest she was ever gonna get to her.  
  
Author's Note: People watch Birds of Prey and tell all your friends to watch too!!!! 


	2. Deeper Thoughts

Author's Note: People have been asking me to continue this story, so I guess I am but originally it was only suppose to be one chapter. So this chapter continues after the episode Split. Oh, and Birds of Prey it's cancelled...yet. Go to www.birdsofpreyonline.com/campaign to sign the petition to keep Birds of Prey on air. So, everyone go sign and check out www.birdsofpreyonline.com it's a cool website dedicated to Birds of Prey the series.  
  
Deeper thoughts  
  
Helena walked into her apartment; she looked around and soon wanted to leave. She remembered what the crawler had said, "he could smell the love on her." Helena looked in the mirror; she walked out of her apartment and into the bar. Was she starting to fall in love with Reese? Did she save Reese's life because she it was her duty or was it because she loved him and didn't want to see anything happen to him? The questions raced through her mind, she wanted the answers but every time she knew the answers she didn't want to admit to them... She didn't want them to be true, not now not ever...  
  
  
  
Dinah walked into the kitchen to find Barbara seated at the table with a stack of papers in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing Barbara?" Dinah asked looking at the paper in front of Barbara.  
  
"Looking at the crawler case," Barbara replied.  
  
"Oh. But why, we already solved it?"  
  
"Yeah, I know but I'm trying to see what I missed. Why I didn't know that Nightstrike was the crawler?"  
  
"No one knew not even Nightstrike, even the great Huntress missed it."  
  
"Reese knew."  
  
"No he didn't he just helped you find it out."  
  
"I'm gonna contact Helena, I want her to help me."  
  
Dinah followed Barbara as she wheeled herself into the lab.  
  
"Barbara, come on Helena needs to rest she has work tomorrow," Dinah said to Barbara as she when after her.  
  
Barbara let her head drop and when she looked up she had tears in her eyes; Dinah kneeled next to Barbara, "What's wrong Barbara?"  
  
"I let her down," Barbara replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Helena, I promised myself I'd take care of her after her mom died and I almost got Helena killed. I should have pay more attention to the case and not trusted Nightstrike so quickly."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know and neither did Helena or Reese. It was a simple mistake."  
  
"A mistake that could have cost Helena's life!!"  
  
"Barbara, even when he tied her up Helena still beats the crap out of him. She can take care of herself."  
  
"No!! She can't!! She needs someone to protect her!! I don't want anything to happen to her!! And if anything does happen to her it will be my fault!!!" Barbara shouted as she wheeled herself into her room.  
  
"Barbara!! Barbara!!" Dinah shouted after Barbara.  
  
Dinah closed her eyes as she heard Barbara's door slam. Shit, I made her cry, Dinah thought. She went after Barbara but Alfred stopped her.  
  
"Alfred, can you please move?" Dinah asked politely.  
  
"Miss Dinah, let Miss Barbara relax. She'll come out when she is ready," Alfred replied.  
  
"But, she is crying."  
  
"Miss Dinah, she loves you and Miss Helena like her own children. She feels responsible for Miss Helena and you."  
  
"But.I made her cry," Dinah said softly.  
  
"No you didn't, Miss Dinah. Why don't you go find Miss Helena and talk to her."  
  
"Tell Barbara where I am," Dinah said walking to the elevator.  
  
"Yes, Miss Dinah," Alfred replied as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Reese handed the DA the case file, "Jesse, you never called," the DA said as she took the file.  
  
"No," Reese replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have someone else who I can call," Reese said as he walked away from her, a smile on his face.  
  
The DA was confused; she didn't understand what Reese was talking about, but she wasn't going to give up Reese that easily. Reese walked into his office to find a tiepin, with the same symbol that was on Helena's necklace, on his desk. He picked up the card that was beside it. The card read: First time the detective beat the hunter and the first time anyone beat me. You deserve a prize for you hard work. Huntress. He smiled, put the card in his pocket and put the tiepin on. He walked out of his office and out of the police station; he'd have to thank Helena for the gift. A gift he'd never give away. He walked out to his car and found Helena on the hood of his car, "This is the first time you didn't drop in from above or jump out of the shadows," Reese said as he walked up to her.  
  
"Well, I wasn't in the mood," Helena replied.  
  
"So, you decided to be a hood ornament?"  
  
"No, just a bit tired of jumping from roof to roof, dropping down from up above and the whole jumping out of the shadows thing."  
  
"What about kicking the crap out of the bad guys and evil meta-humans?"  
  
"Oh, that, I could never get tired of that. It's so much fun."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me."  
  
"I never surprise you, detective. You're much too good for me to ever surprise you, Detective Reese."  
  
Reese watched as Helena jumped off the hood of as he tried to find a response to her comment.  
  
"I guess you like the tiepin," Helena said as she walked up to Reese.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Reese said.  
  
"Well, you helped solve the crawler case, you beat me at it. And I noticed you didn't have one."  
  
"It's the same symbol as the one on your necklace."  
  
"I know, I choose it."  
  
"Really."  
  
"I figure you could where it all the time, since you do where a tie when you're working."  
  
"Any reason for the symbol?"  
  
Helena looked around than back at him, "You want to know what triggered the crawler?" Helena asked.  
  
"That would help the case."  
  
"His trigger was.love. True love to be precise."  
  
"That's the first time I've heard that. True love drove a man to kill," Reese shook his head.  
  
"He almost got me," Helena said.  
  
Reese looked up but she was already gone, he wasn't surprise.  
  
"Consider yourself part of the New Gotham's crime fighting team," Helena said disappearing in the shadows.  
  
Reese smiled to himself as he got into his car and drove off; Helena always seemed to surprise him, but something she said he really didn't know what to say to. She said, "he almost got me." Huntress said what triggered the crawler was true love, but who is she in love with, Reese asked himself. He had an idea but he wasn't sure if it was true or right.  
  
Author's Note: I promise the next chapter will come soon. 


	3. Inner Desires

Author's Note: Okay this chapter doesn't come after any episode; it just comes after the last chapter. Well, to remind you what's going on: Chapter 1: Helena sends dark red roses to Reese's partner in the hospital with a card the said- Sorry. Huntress. Helena still has the motorcycle from the episode Primal Scream. Dinah thinks Helena did the right thing in Primal Scream even though someone got hurt. Reese and Helena think about what they are to each other. Chapter 2: Helena thinks about how she feels about Reese and what the crawler said. The whole he only killed people in love and how he could smell the beginning of love on her or something like that. Barbara is blaming herself for not know that Nightstrike was the crawler. Dinah tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but that only made her cry. The DA likes Reese but he likes some one else and we all know who that is ::wink, wink:: Helena gave Reese a tiepin with the same symbol as the one on Helena's necklace, with a card the said- First time the detective beat the hunter and the first time anyone beat me. You deserve a prize for you hard work. Huntress. Helena tells Reese what triggered the crawler, and she also tells him to consider himself part of New Gotham's crime fighting team.  
  
**********************  
  
Inner Desires  
  
Helena patrolled the streets of New Gotham; she was looking for something to beat the crap out of. She quickly climbed the building next to her, when she was on the roof she begun jumping from one roof to another, never looking down. Finally when the night's sweeps were over, Helena went home. She hadn't heard from Reese all night, she really wanted to see him but she wasn't gonna go see him with out a good reason. So she'd wait until he contacted her. Helena was about to get ready to go to bed when she heard Oracle's voice.  
  
"Huntress?" Oracle said.  
  
"I'm here Oracle, what do you want?" Helena asked as she sat on her bed.  
  
"I figured out why there was no criminals out to night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Reese and his fellow police officers are taking down the biggest crime circle in New Gotham."  
  
"So?"  
  
"But what they don't know is that instead of only ten guys there's 25."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I want you to get over there right away and help."  
  
"Ooo, action. Finally."  
  
"Dinah is helping you too."  
  
"Fine, where am I going?"  
  
"You know the warehouse by No Man's Land?"  
  
"Yeah I know where that is."  
  
"Good, head over there know. You'll get there a few seconds before the cops get there, but I don't want you going into the warehouse until the cops are in there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that way you can help them and the bad guys aren't going to react until then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright, Dinah's on her way."  
  
"Tell her to meet me on the roof."  
  
"Okay. Be careful Huntress."  
  
"I will. Huntress out."  
  
Helena grabbed her leather coat and ran out onto the street, she climbed the building. She jumped to the next roof until she got to the warehouse. Dinah climbed on to the roof a few seconds later.  
  
"Took you long enough," Helena said.  
  
"Sorry, I had to take the car," Dinah replied.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna drop down from the roof and when I shout NOW, you come in from the side of the building. I don't care what you come through, the door, wall, window. I don't really care just get in there."  
  
"Okay, Huntress."  
  
"Now get down there."  
  
"Alright I'm going."  
  
Helena looked down onto the street; she spotted Reese and about ten other police officers around him. Like they could take down 25 bad guys by themselves, Helena thought to herself. She smiled as she waited fro them to enter the building. When they finally entered the building, they got a surprise when they saw how many people where in there. Helena dropped down through the window and landed on her feet.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you to play fair?" Helena asked as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
All the bad guys came at Helena, but she wasn't scared. She kicked the first guy in the stomach, the second in the head and the third in the chest. One guy punched her in the face, causing her to fall backwards, she tripped him and did a back flip to get back on her feet. The cops stood there stunned, Reese was about to contact Helena when he as all the bad guys but she came in through the window. Dinah looked in through the side window of the warehouse, every few seconds Barbara would ask Dinah if Helena was okay. Dinah was anxiously waiting for Helena's single, she wanted to bust through the window and help Helena right now but she couldn't not until Helena said to. Helena looked around mentally counting how many guys she had left to beat the crap out of. Two more and then I call Dinah, Helena thought. One of the guys came at her, ribbing her leather coat.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it! Don't mess with the leather! Do you know how hard it is to find sexy clothes to wear when you're fighting crime!!" Helena shouted.  
  
Helena kicked the guy in the stomach sending him flying into a wall; the guy lay there unconscious, "Oops," Helena said as she smiled.  
  
Another guy pulled a gun on her, "What ya gonna do? Shoot me?" Helena said. She kicked the gun out of the guy's hand then she kicked him in the face two times before he went down. "NOW!" Helena shouted as four really big guys came at her. Dinah broke through the window she had been looking through, she threw one of the disks at the guys missing Helena by a millimeter but hitting two of the big guys. "We're on the same side!!" Helena shouted at Dinah.  
  
"Sorry," Dinah replied.  
  
"You need more practice!!"  
  
"Fine, can we just kick ass?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
Helena did a back flip hitting two guys in the face in the process. Dinah threw another one of the disks hitting a guy in the head; then she went after him to make sure he was down. They continued to fight, and by the time they stopped there was two guys left. "I'll taking the one on the right," Helena said.  
  
"Then I'll take the one on the left," Dinah replied.  
  
They beat the last two guys, "Consider it a present," Helena said to the cops. "Hope you like it," Helena added as she winked at Reese. She climbed the huge cargo boxes that covered the warehouse floor and went out through the window she came in through. Dinah looked around, she quickly ran out of the warehouse and onto the street. Helena jumped down onto the street, in front of Dinah. She jumped when she saw Helena, "Now, I know how Reese feels every time you jump out of nowhere," Dinah said as she followed Helena. Helena shook her head as she continued walking; she looked back at the warehouse once more before she turned the corner with Dinah close behind.  
  
**********************  
  
"Do you know that woman, Detective Reese?" one of the officers asked.  
  
"Where would I meet a woman like that?" Reese asked.  
  
"You mean a sexy, young, active, perfect bodied woman? You're right where would you meet a women like that?"  
  
"Come on guys arrest them already."  
  
"Sure Reese."  
  
The police officers put cuffs on the twenty-five men that lay unconscious on the floor of the warehouse. Reese looked around the warehouse hoping to find Huntress somewhere.  
  
"Come on Reese tells us about the mysterious, beat the crap out of the bad guys woman that saved our asses from the bad guys?" one of the police offices asked.  
  
********************** (Quick Author's Note: When there's anything in the story where a bunch of guys are talking about how Helena looks, my guy best friend wrote it, he's total obsessed with Ashley Scott.) **********************  
  
"I don't know anything about her," Reese replied as he walked over to his car.  
  
"Well, maybe New Gotham's new superhero has a crush on Detective Jesse Reese."  
  
"I doubt that," he replied getting in his car.  
  
**********************  
  
"So what am I doing next?" Helena asked as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Nothing at the moment," Oracle replied as she typed in the case they just finished.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm.wait it just came through, Detective Reese is calling you."  
  
"Oh, okay. Where is he?" Helena asked her voice becoming a bit more cheerer.  
  
"In front of the New Gotham police station," Oracle replied as she stopped typing.  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way."  
  
"Wait Huntress what about Dinah?"  
  
"What do you mean what about Dinah?"  
  
"Where does she go? With you? Or back to the clock tower?"  
  
"She can come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dinah can come with me."  
  
"I never thought those words would come out of your mouth."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you always seem to want to be alone when you're with Reese."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Last week when Dinah asked if she could come with you and you said no. And where were you headed, to see Detective Jessie Reese."  
  
"It's Jesse Reese."  
  
"I knew you were going to do that."  
  
"Don't make me turn you off Oracle."  
  
"Huntress, don't be like that."  
  
"I've got to go," Helena said as she climbed the wall next to her.  
  
"Dinah get in the car and drive to the New Gotham police station," Oracle said as she resumed her typing.  
  
"Huntress wants me to go?" Dinah asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
Dinah got into the car and drove to the New Gotham police station, wondering what made Helena want to let her come with her to see Reese.  
  
**********************  
  
Reese looked around trying to spot Helena before she dropped down surprising him. He leaned against his car giving up on trying to find Helena. He couldn't get his mind off of Helena no matted how hard he tried; she was just so seductive. She had that smile that turned him on with out trying, and her eyes were captive; the minute he looked into her eyes he knew she wasn't gonna hurt him. Come on Reese get your mind off her for once, you think about her 24-7, Reese thought to himself. He took a deep breath and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Boo," Helena said as she sunk up behind him causing him to spill his coffee.  
  
"Huntress," Reese said as he turned around.  
  
"Oops, did I scar you?"  
  
"No, you surprised me."  
  
"Well, that's a new one."  
  
"Hi," Dinah said as she walked up to them.  
  
"Took you long enough," Helena said as she leaned against Reese's car.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have you abilities. I use a car to get around."  
  
"Well it takes you forever to get here."  
  
"Once again sorry."  
  
"Who are you?" Reese asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Let me guess the infamous Detective Jesse Reese," Dinah said as she looked him up and down.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Reese asked as he looked at her.  
  
"She is." Helena started.  
  
"Sister," Oracle said to both Helena and Dinah.  
  
Dinah and Helena looked at one another, "My sister, Dinah," Helena finished.  
  
"She doesn't look like you," Reese replied.  
  
"We have the same legal guardian."  
  
"But that doesn't answer my other question. How does she know who I am?"  
  
"Well hen you met me your life became an open book to my whole weird family."  
  
"Oh, aren't you the girl who helped Huntress tonight?" Reese asked.  
  
"You mean the one who almost killed me?"  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Dinah shouted.  
  
"Yeah well you almost killed me."  
  
"Sorry, it won't happen again, I'll get more training."  
  
"Thank God, I'd like to live to beat the crap out of the bad guys."  
  
"You know what I better be getting home, I have school tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, and be careful."  
  
"Now you sound like Oracle."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Okay sis."  
  
"Funny, funny."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Dinah got into her car and drove back to the clock tower, leaving Helena and Reese alone.  
  
"You okay?" Reese asked as he leaned against his car.  
  
"Yeah, perfectly fine."  
  
"Good, I want to thank you for helping us catch the criminals."  
  
"It's my non-paying job."  
  
"You have a paying job?"  
  
"Of course my whole doesn't revolve around beating the crap out of the bad guys."  
  
"Sure it doesn't Huntress," Oracle said, before Helena turned her off.  
  
"Really?" Reese asked as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Helena said as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Huntress?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you come with me to this party for the New Gotham police?"  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"No.um.it's just that the DA will ask me and I don't want to go with her."  
  
"Then don't go."  
  
"I always go."  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, and thanks for saving my ass."  
  
"I happen to like your ass just the way it is," Helena said as she disappeared.  
  
**********************  
  
Reese laid in his bed thinking about what Helena had said, "I happen to like your ass just the way it is." He really like her okay he more than liked her but her couldn't tell her that, not until her knew she felt the same way.  
  
**********************  
  
Barbara looked out the clock tower window; a tear slowly ran down her cheek as she remembered what it was like to fight crime side by side with Batman. She wondered if her would ever if her would ever come back? What would he think of Helena? Would he want to get to know his only daughter? Or would he just pretend like she never existed? Barbara had so many question running through her mind, she wanted the answer to the question but the only person who could answer them was nowhere to be found. She started to cry freely, she had almost lost Helena, and if anything had happened to her she would blame herself because it would be her fault if anything happened to Batman's daughter. Huntress was New Gotham's superhero, Batman was nothing but a legend now and nothing more; he left the city he swear he'd save. I wonder if Helena ever thinks about this, does she ever ask herself these questions, Barbara thought. No, she doesn't she never would. She never thinks about her father, to her he's my mentor not her father. Oh how I wish she would just once take pride in her father he did so much good in his life. Why doesn't she care? Why does she act like her father was nothing? He was a legend, he saved people's lives; but that means nothing to her! Nothing! Ugh! Why doesn't she care about her father! For once I'd like to see her give a fuck about her father; just once. Not that what I think matters, it never will to her anyways. Barbara leaned back in her chair and just looked out the window letting her thoughts and questions slip away from her. She once was Batgirl but now she's Oracle but she wanted to be Batgirl just once more, to feel the rush of emotion as she fought against the criminals; but that was a dream, a dream she wasn't sure she could win. She wanted to do what Huntress did every night, to go out and fight crime then go home and do it all over again the next night. But now she was Oracle and she couldn't do anything to change that now, it was too late. Batgirl that's who I was; Oracle is who I am.  
  
Author's Note: Okay about the last part where I focus on Barbara I feel that the series doesn't focus on how Barbara feels, really feels, about being disabled and how she feels about Helena and Batman leaving Gotham and his daughter and I thought I would focus on that in this chapter and maybe in a few others. But the series is great I just wanted to do something new, so review and tell me how did I do. Dark Raven. 


	4. Dreams of Desire

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter, in the last chapter I was talking about how Barbara felt about be in a wheel chair. So, we're finally gonna find out what Helena is gonna tell Detective Rees, yes or no. Which do you want it to be? Well, here's the answer; and it doesn't came right at the beginning either. So, I hope you like the chapter.  
  
*********************** Dreams of desire  
  
He watched as she walked over to him; she had a seductive smile playing on her lips. She came closer, but he didn't back away; why would he back away from her. Soon they were only mere inches away from each other, she pushed him back onto the chair. She sat on top of him pulling off his white under shirt to reveal his muscular body. He gently pushed off her leather jacket, it fell to the floor leaving her in her black tang top and leather pants. He leaned up and kissed her, she kissed him back. She started to kiss him in the neck as she ran her hands down his muscular chest; he put her hands on her hips, she smiled at him as he caressed her cheek. She leaned down and kissed him; her hands on his chest. "Huntress," Reese said as she kissed his neck.  
  
********************** Quick author's note: Okay, once again this first paragraph my guy friend helped me write. He's kind of my muse, an annoying one at that. I usually knock him out or write when he is sleeping so that I don't have to hear him talk and trying to change what I write. I have the worst muse!! Ugh! Thankfully were only talking on the phone ::Thank God:: so here's the rest of the story.  
  
**********************  
  
Reese sat up in his bed, he had woken up in a cold sweat; he looked at his clock. 3:30am. Same time as always, Reese thought. Why can't I get her out of my head? I swear she's gonna be the death of me one of these days. Not that that would be a bad way to die. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Helena paced in her room; trying to find the answer to Reese's question buzzing through her head. She was debating the pros and cons of either answer in her head. If I go I'll spend the night with Reese.that's a pro. But who is gonna protect New Gotham if I'm not working.con. Well, Dinah could, I mean she does need the training and sooner or later I'm gonna need her.possibly a pro. Barbara could, no wait she can't go out. Damn it.con. I really want to go! Or do I? I can't tell Barbara or Dinah, no way I can't. But what am I gonna wear? Why am I thinking about that, I'm not going. Or am I? Wait I haven't said yes or no yet. Well, if I don't go than I'll get kick ass. But a night with Reese does sound tempting. Yes or no? Yes or no? Hell yeah, a whole night with Reese with no bad guys to get in our way. But I know there's a down side. Helena stared at her reflection in the mirror as a seductive smile played on her lips, she had her answer.  
  
**  
  
"Dinah, come on we have to go!" Barbara shouted as she drank the rest of her coffee.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm looking for my sweater!" Dinah shouted back.  
  
"Which one Miss Dinah," Alfred asked as he walked into her room.  
  
"My red one, Alfred. Have you washed it yet?"  
  
"It's in your closet."  
  
"Oh, I should have looked there first," she said searching through her closet.  
  
"Hurry, Miss Dinah."  
  
"Found it! Thanks Alfred," Dinah said running out of her room.  
  
"Finally, come on we have ten minutes till the tardy bell rings," Barbara said.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't find my sweater," Dinah said getting her backpack.  
  
"Alfred, we're leaving."  
  
"Yes, Miss Barbara," Alfred replied entering the room.  
  
"Can you please drop off these paper at Helena's apartment? I don't have time this morning."  
  
"Yes, Miss Barbara."  
  
"Well, I don't know how you'll get in, I don't have a key."  
  
"Miss Helena gave me a key."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I clean her apartment and wash her clothes. I am her butler, Miss Barbara."  
  
"Oh, right. I forget about that, since you're always here."  
  
"Miss Barbara, you better get going you don't want to be late."  
  
"Right, come on Dinah, let's go."  
  
They got into the elevator and left the clock tower. Alfred began cleaning the clock, he heard the elevator doors open but thought nothing of it. Miss Dinah forgot something as usual, Alfred looked up and spotted Helena.  
  
"Miss Helena, if you are looking for Miss Barbara and Miss Dinah they're not here," Alfred said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not here to see them, I have the day off thought I came and visit you."  
  
"Miss Helena, not that I mind this visit, but there's another reason why you're here. I might be old Miss Helena but I know you very well."  
  
"Okay, there is another reason why I'm here."  
  
"And what is it, Miss Helena?"  
  
"Well, you remember Detective Jesse Reese?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Helena. You're always speaking of him."  
  
"Well, he asked me to go to this police thing with him, just as friends," Helena said as she helped Alfred with the dishes.  
  
"Miss Helena isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Well, yeah but I don't know if I should go or not."  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes, no! Maybe. I don't know."  
  
"Miss Helena, I know you well enough to know you do want to go with Mister Reese."  
  
"Alfred do you have to call him 'Mister Reese'? It makes him sound old, really old."  
  
"Sorry Miss Helena. But answer the question, and don't try to go off topic."  
  
"Yeah, I do but what am I gonna do? I fight crime at night?"  
  
"So does Detective Reese."  
  
"Yeah, but New Gotham depends on me." Helena said she handed Alfred a towel, "Like Gotham depended on my father, Batman," she added under her breath.  
  
Alfred pretend like he hadn't heard her last comment, "Go Miss Helena, that's an order."  
  
Helena smiled, "But what am I gonna wear?"  
  
"Well, what kind of evening will it be?"  
  
"Huh? Speak my language Alfred."  
  
"What kind of police thing is it? Is it elegant or casual or is it a will it be like Cinderella's night? What kind of food are they serving? I might have to teach you some table manners."  
  
"What is wrong with my table manners?"  
  
"Miss Helena, you must sit when you eat and use forks, knives or spoons."  
  
"I use that stuff."  
  
"Miss Helena you find out what they are serving and I'll teach you how to eat properly."  
  
"Do they serve vodka?"  
  
"Miss Helena, really!" Alfred said as he threw the towel down onto the table.  
  
"Joking, Alfred joking," Helena said as she put the dry plates away.  
  
"Would you like me to help choose an outfit?"  
  
"Yes, Alfred that would help me so much!" She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Well, you should tell Detective Reese the answer, Miss Helena."  
  
"I will, tonight."  
  
"Find out what kind of evening it will be."  
  
"Of course, Alfred. And thanks."  
  
"Miss Barbara left some papers on the computer desk."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The main one."  
  
"Thanks, hey you want me to go to the story?"  
  
"Thank you Miss Helena. Here's the list and the money and don't buy what's not on the list."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I'm done. I've got to buy a new leather coat."  
  
"That's the four one this month Miss Helena."  
  
"Well, I tell them over and over not to mess with my leather and they don't listen."  
  
"Miss Helena while you are out pick up Miss Barbara's dress from the dry cleaning."  
  
"Alright, but you're the one who gets paid to do all this."  
  
"And yet I get no money for helping you with your problems; the ones you never tell Miss Barbara or Miss Dinah about."  
  
"Okay, I get it. I'm leaving. See ya later."  
  
Helena waited fro the elevator; she went into it and left the clock tower.  
  
"She reminds me so much of her father, the great Batman. Bruce Wayne, master Bruce, I wish Miss Helena would move into the manor."  
  
Alfred continued his cleaning, he didn't mind taking care of these three women. They all had one thing in common; they were all strong intelligent independent women. Helena reminded him so much of Bruce, her smile her hair the way she was pulled towards crime but fought against the temptations. He knew Detective Reese was perfect for Helena, he didn't know why but something just told him he was.  
  
**  
  
"Yes, peanut butter is on the list.one jar? More like three or four. Well I am the only one who likes it, but I do all the crime fighting," Helena said to herself trying to justify why she could get that many.  
  
She walked down the aisle pushing the cart in front of her; she stopped when she came to the peanut butter, she grabbed two jars and put them in the cart. She looked around and walked to the vegetable section, she got everything that was on the list. She tried to find the shortest line, but it seemed like there wasn't any. How does Alfred do this every week? God, why is this line so fucking long! Hurry up. Some of us have things to do with our lives!! Helene thought. After twenty minutes Helena became unbelievable impatient, she started tapping her foot against the ground.  
  
"Finally," Helena said when it was her turn.  
  
A young woman with light brown hair rung up the items, Helena watched the computer screen as the prices came on the screen. A young man a little older than her was putting the items into a paper bag; he then put the bags into the cart.  
  
"That will be $150.45," the young woman said.  
  
Helena took the money out of her pocket, she had 200 dollars," Here," she said handing her the money.  
  
"Here's your change."  
  
"Thanks," she pushed the cart outside and put the bags into the trunk of the car. She put the cart away and she got into the car and headed towards the mall to find a new leather coat.  
  
**  
  
Barbara sat behind her desk as her class took their test; on her desk was a frame lined with silver cats and inside it was a picture of Helena when she was eighteen. She wasn't Huntress yet; no she wasn't she was just Helena.innocent little Helena.the daughter of Batman and Catwoman. She smiled to herself she let he mind drift back to that time, when Helena was just Helena.~~Helena was seventeen; she had one month left of high school. Barbara decided that this was the best time to make her the new super hero of New Gotham. Batman was gone and she couldn't fight crime anymore. She had already started to train Helena back when she had first came to live with her, it was to help her deal with her anger. Her abilities became present the night her mother die; she had taken her anger out on the police officers. Barbara knew then that she was going to be very powerful. Finally Helena turned eighteen, she and Barbara went out to have a nice dinner; after they finished they walked, well she wheeled herself around Gotham and told Helena about becoming a superhero and she agreed. Little did she know that what she wanted wasn't right for Helena, she was trying to make her into her father or herself.Batgirl. She wasn't Batman, she wasn't Batgirl or Catwoman.she was Huntress.~~ Barbara looked up from the picture and looked at her class.  
  
"No talking Diana," Barbara said.  
  
"Sorry Miss Barbara," she replied.  
  
"Barbara," Dinah whispered.  
  
"Dinah, why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I need you to sign my homework."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me earlier?"  
  
"Forgot."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Dinah walked into the classroom and handed the paper to Barbara, she quickly signed the paper and handed back to her.  
  
"Thanks Barbara."  
  
"Get back to class, now!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," Dinah said then left the room.  
  
"I swear I get rid of one kid I get another," Barbara said shaking her head.  
  
The bell rang and the kids in her class got up, "Turn in you test, I'm grading them on a curve so don't worry if you haven't finished it yet." The students put the papers on her desk as they left the room. When everyone left the room Dinah entered.  
  
"Dinah shouldn't you be getting to your next class?"  
  
"It's lunch time Barbara."  
  
"Oh, right. I have some test to grade, so why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could eat with you?"  
  
"Why? I thought you'd be eating with Gabby."  
  
"I'm still trying to process what she told me."  
  
"That she is gay."  
  
"No, yesterday she told me, well you remember when Helena brought me to school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Gabby saw her."  
  
"So, you're telling me she likes Helena?"  
  
"Yeah, I told her that was my sister."  
  
"Sure, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"We could go back to the clock tower and have Alfred make us something."  
  
"No, I made you and myself lunch."  
  
"Great what is it?"  
  
"Whatever Alfred made."  
  
"I thought you made it."  
  
"So I lied, it's in my bag."  
  
"Okay," Dinah got the bags out of the Barbara's bag and put them on her desk.  
  
**  
  
Helena walked the streets of New Gotham; she climbed onto the roof of the building next to her.  
  
"Huntress are you there?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Detective Reese is calling for you."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"About four blocks away from the high school."  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way. Huntress out."  
  
Helena glided across the rooftops of Gotham; she stopped and looked at the street below trying to find Reese, why are there so many people? Helena asked herself. When she spotted him she waited till everyone was away from him then she jumped down behind him; she put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" Helena whispered in his ear.  
  
"Huntress," Reese replied putting his hands over hers.  
  
"Ooo, you're good," She said removing her hands.  
  
"That's nice to know," Reese said as he turned around.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Yeah, this might seem stupid but I called you because."  
  
"You want the answer to your question?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's not stupid. And my answer is," she turn off the communication, "yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I said yes."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
"What kind of evening is it gonna be?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do I where?"  
  
"What ever you want."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I can show up in my crime fighting outfit?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Reese just tell me."  
  
"It's a fancy dinner."  
  
"So I'm guessing my huntress outfit is out of the question."  
  
"Yeah, so where do I pick you up?"  
  
"Have a pen?"  
  
"Yeah, here," he said handing the pen to her.  
  
She took his hand in hers and wrote the name of the bar where she worked, "What day is it?"  
  
"Saturday 8:30pm."  
  
"I wonder if crime takes a day off?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Helena, get back here now! I need your help," Oracle said breaking the silence in Helena's head.  
  
"I gotta go," Helena said.  
  
"I'll see you later," Reese replied but Helena was already gone.  
  
**  
  
Helena walked into the clock tower, she looked around for Barbara; she spotted her behind a bunch of computers, which didn't surprise her, she walked over to her.  
  
"What's the big emergency?" Helena asked as she stood next to Barbara.  
  
Barbara handed Helena a printout, "What is it?" Helena asked as she looked up.  
  
"A list of every criminal that was at the warehouse."  
  
"How did you find this? Wait stupid question."  
  
"I thought you might want to give that to Detective Reese."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Where you left him. And turn you communicator back on."  
  
"Alright mom."  
  
"Funny Helena."  
  
Helena walked towards to elevator but was stopped by Alfred, "Miss Helena."  
  
"It's gonna be a fancy evening."  
  
"When Miss Helena?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"I'll be teaching you manners tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye Alfred."  
  
"Good day Miss Helena."  
  
**  
  
Helena jumped down next to Reese's car, she put the paper under the windshield wipers and left before he came back. Reese walked over to his car he noticed the paper, he pulled it out and looked at it. There were twenty-five names on the paper he folded the paper and put it in his pocket and got into his car and drove to the police station. He had paper work to do.  
  
**  
  
Author's Note: Okay what do you think? Wasn't this week episode of Birds of Prey good? I thought it was. Please review, and I hope you like the chapter the next one is coming soon. 


	5. Date with Destiny part 1

Author's Note: Okay, so it's been a while since I lasted up dated but I've been trying to figure out what to write this chapter about and I've been working on Helena's Christmas. So, here's the story and luckily my muse was knocked out so there isn't any input from him, well not until he becomes conscious again, anyways. So, um. here's the chapter and the next part to Helena's Christmas is up. Oh, and by the way it's the next day, and I decided to give the DA a name, cuz calling her the DA was getting really annoying, so the DA's name is Sarah; cuz I think that was what her name was in Split.  
  
** Date with destiny  
  
"So where's Dinah?"  
  
"Miss Dinah is spending the night at Miss Gabby's and Miss Gabby's mother is taking them to school, Miss Helena."  
  
"No wonder Barbara got to work so early this morning."  
  
"Now lets get started with your table manners. Miss Helena sit down. Stop slouching. Don't cross you legs, you may cross your ankles. We don't sit like that at a table; your knees must go under the table. No elbows on the table, Miss Helena. Don't use your fingers, Miss Helena. Use your butter knife for the butter. Use the other fork, Miss Helena. That is your soupspoon, Miss Helena. That's you salad fork, Miss Helena. Miss Helena what did I just tell you?!"  
  
And for the next three hours that's how it went, Helena would do something wrong and Alfred would correct it. Helena on the other hand was getting pissed every time, she knew he was helping her but it was just annoying her and it made her wonder how people ate like this every single fucking day. She appreciated how much Alfred was helping her, at least she wouldn't look like a fool at the police thing, and she'd have the best looking guy as an accessory. (A/N: Okay, does that sound corny? I was watching this thing on TV and I just had to use that.) Finally, when Alfred found that Helena had learned everything she would need to know to get her through a whole elegant evening without looking like a complete fool, he finally let her stop.  
  
"Miss Helena, I believe you could pull this off," Alfred said as he pulled out her chair.  
  
"Now if I only had something to wear."  
  
"Miss Helena, we are in you apartment. What outfit do you have?"  
  
"I was thinking this one," she said as she walked out of her room in the outfit she wore to meet Sandy.  
  
"No, Miss Helena."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You are attending an elegant evening companied by Detective Jesse Reese. It's a date with destiny Miss Helena and you must astonish destiny."  
  
"Remind me again why you don't write poetry, Alfred?"  
  
"Because I am a butler."  
  
"Well you'd make a much better poet."  
  
"Do you have another outfit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Helena came out with another outfit and Alfred said no and so that's how it when for the next three hours. Helena picked some outrageous outfit and Alfred raised his eyebrow in response. Of course it surprised Helena when Alfred had said she should wear a dress or shirt, it was as if he'd never seen Helena's clothes. But what Alfred had said ran through her mind, "It's a date with destiny, Miss Helena and you must astonish destiny". How could she astonish destiny if she didn't even know who destiny was.  
  
"Miss Helena, how about I find an exquisite dress for you and bring it over Saturday?"  
  
"That would help me so much Alfred, thank you so much Alfred."  
  
"It's what I do, Miss Helena, It is what I do. I better be on my way. I would like to get back to the clock tower before Miss Barbara and Miss Dinah."  
  
"I'll go with you, I need to talk to Barbara anyways."  
  
"Well, lets go than. After you, Miss," Alfred said as he opened the door and bowed.  
  
"What a gentleman," Helena said walking out the door.  
  
They walked out of the bar and onto the streets of New Gotham and headed towards the clock tower.  
  
** Reese wrapped his arms around Helena as he kissed her, but suddenly she pulled away, her eyes changing as she did.  
  
"How could you?!" she shouted walking away from him.  
  
"Huntress!" he shouted back.  
  
"You're the son of a murder!! You're the son of Al Hawke!!"  
  
"Huntress, wait let me explain!"  
  
"How can you explain this your just like him, he killed canary!! I can't trust you, you'll end up just like him!!"  
  
"Huntress!! Huntress!! Huntress!! Please come back!! Don't leave!! Huntress!"  
  
** "Reese! Reese! Reese!" someone shouted as they shook him.  
  
Reese lifted his head from the desk and looked up at Sarah, "Oh, sorry. What were we working on?"  
  
"The crawler case."  
  
"I thought we were done with it."  
  
"We still don't have a motive, Jesse."  
  
"His motive was love."  
  
"How do you know Jesse?"  
  
"A friend of mines was held captive by the crawler and he told her."  
  
"Interesting can this friend make a statement?"  
  
"No, she not exactly law friendly."  
  
"Jesse, if she's a criminal she should be."  
  
"She's not a criminal!" Reese shouted cutting her off. "She's a sexy, smart, independent women who just happens to kick ass for a living."  
  
"Well, Jesse you don't have to overreact, I was just saying."  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Jesse, about the New Gotham police ball, are you going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have a date?" she said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty rare girl, too," he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
** Barbara wheeled herself into the clock tower, Helena was seated on the kitchen counter and Alfred was cooking dinner.  
  
"Now why weren't you like this when you were in high school?" Barbara asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Helena asked as she hopped off the counter.  
  
"When you were in high school you never came back to the clock tower after school, you were always somewhere else and I had to hunt you down."  
  
"So, where's Dinah?"  
  
"She said Gabby's mom was giving her a ride home," Barbara said a second later the elevator doors opened.  
  
"That must be the Jr. Super girl, now."  
  
They walked over to where Dinah was, "Dinah what happened to you?" Barbara asked. "God, I'm getting flash backs of when Helena was in high school."  
  
"So did you win, kid?" Helena asked.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara shouted.  
  
"What? It's a good question."  
  
"What happened Dinah?" Barbara asked ignoring Helena.  
  
"Well, I got into a fight."  
  
"No, really?" Helena said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyways, I was talking to this guy, who is in my history class and his girlfriend got jealous and that's pretty much how the fight started."  
  
"So did you win?" Helena asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Helena! Dinah!" Barbara shouted.  
  
"Barbara, um.you need to come to school tomorrow and talk to the principal," Dinah said and then added, "And the teacher who stopped the fight."  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not going I had to deal with that when Helena was going to high school. Helena can go," Barbara said.  
  
"Me, why me?" Helena asked.  
  
"Because I can't, I tutor on Fridays remember?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Good, it'll save me time," Barbara said wheeling herself over to the computers.  
  
Dinah walked into the kitchen where Alfred had laid out a snack for her.  
  
"Barbara, can I ask you something?" Helena asked as she followed her.  
  
"What, Helena?" Barbara asked turning towards Helena.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have Saturday off?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want the night off of sweeps Saturday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would help Dinah with her training."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she needs to know how the sweeps work."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, just make sure you have your comm set on while you're out just in case."  
  
"Okay, I will," she looked at the clock on the computer. "Oh, shit I'm gonna be late! Bye Barbara, Dinah, Alfred see you later guys later."  
  
Helena ran into the elevator and quickly ran out and headed to the dark horse bar.  
  
**  
  
Finally Saturday came around; Helena was waiting for Alfred to come over with her dress. There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.  
  
"Miss Helena, here is your dress," Alfred said the dress still in a garment bag.  
  
"Thank you so much!!" Helena shouted.  
  
"Now, go get dressed."  
  
Helena took the bag and went into the bathroom; she got dressed and walked out. She had on a black dress with a wide silver collar that went all the way around her neck. Her back was bare and the front of the dress went to mid-tight and the back went into a V shape that went past her knees. She had on black leather spiked heels with straps that wrapped around her legs. She walked over to Alfred, "So, what do you think?" Helena asked.  
  
"You look beautiful, Miss Helena," Alfred replied.  
  
Helena smiled, "Thanks, so where did you find this dress?"  
  
"It used to belong to Miss Barbara but she doesn't wear it anymore. I made a few adjustments to it, so now it's more of a Miss Helena outfit."  
  
Alfred put a small silver clip in Helena's hair, "I better get going," Helena said walking out of the apartment. "Wait, Miss Helena," Alfred said. "What?" she said turning around. "Here, I've put your comm. set inside," he said handing her a small black leather purse. She took the purse and ran down the stairs and down to the bar; she got a quick drink and then walked outside.  
  
"Huntress, you look great.I mean beautiful," Reese said when he saw her.  
  
"Thanks you don't look bad yourself," Helena replied.  
  
"Well, let's go," he said taking her arm.  
  
He opened the door for Helena and she got into the car; he drove to the ballroom and opened the door for Helena. She got out and Reese took her arm and led her inside.  
  
"Jesse, who's your date? I don't think she could be your girlfriend," Sarah asked.  
  
"She's my girlfriend," Reese replied. Sarah's mouth dropped open and she stared at Helena.  
  
"You might want to get your girlfriend home before her curfew, you don't want her to get grounded, do you?"  
  
"Don't you have to be back at the home by nine, I wouldn't want them to kick you out," Helena said.  
  
Sarah walked away angry; Reese and Helena walked to a table, "Girlfriend?" Helena asked.  
  
"What was I suppose to say, 'this is my vigilante friend who fights crime in black leather and saves my life on a nightly bases'?"  
  
"It would have been a nice introduction."  
  
"Jesse, how are you?" another detective said.  
  
"I'm good, I'm good," Reese replied.  
  
"And who is this picture of sexiness next to you?"  
  
"Barbara Ashley Scott, but you can call me Ashley," 'Ashley' said.  
  
"Ashley, what an interesting name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm guessing that's not your real name is it?" Reese asked as they walked away.  
  
"You are correct," 'Ashley' replied.  
  
** Quick Author's Note: Okay, so as you figured out by now, Helena is using Ashley as a name at the party so I'll be referring to her as 'Ashley'. I was gonna call her Barbara but that would just be too confusing so she's 'Ashley' at the party. ** "Barbara are you sure Helena said for me to do sweeps by myself?" Dinah asked as she walked over to the elevator.  
  
"Yes, now get going and try to be home before curfew," Barbara said as she handed Dinah and earpiece.  
  
"Did Huntress ever have a curfew?"  
  
"No, she was over eighteen when she started."  
  
"Great, I'm the only superhero with a curfew."  
  
"Just get going."  
  
"See ya later Barbara."  
  
"Be careful and the comm. set is no a Walkman you can't turn it off when ever you want."  
  
"I got it Barbara, so can I go now?"  
  
"Go, and you curfew is one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, now get going!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Be careful!" Barbara shouted as the elevator doors closed.  
  
** "Here," Reese said handing 'Ashley' a glass of champagne.  
  
"Thanks," 'Ashley' replied.  
  
"Are you sure she can drink alcohol, Jesse?" Sarah asked. "You do have to be twenty-one."  
  
"And how long have you been drinking alcohol, thirty years?" 'Ashley' snapped back.  
  
"Sarah, I brought the file you asked for," Jennifer, Sarah's assistant, said.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be off today?" Reese said.  
  
"I just have to finish this case and I'm done."  
  
"Which case?"  
  
"The crawler one."  
  
"I thought, you finished that case, Reese," 'Ashley' asked.  
  
"We did a few days ago," Reese replied.  
  
"Then why is she still working on it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We don't have a motive yet, Jesse."  
  
"I already told you, love was his motive," Reese replied.  
  
"We don't have proof of that and we have no witness to prove that."  
  
"You don't need a witness to prove every case, sometimes you just need to review the evidence more closely."  
  
"And what do you do for a living, kid?" Sarah asked with an attitude.  
  
"Take down the bad guys or girls make sure they get locked up and don't get out and make sure they don't get out, ever. And don't call me kid, Blondie."  
  
"So, you're a rookie."  
  
"Not even close."  
  
A bunch of guys came over and started talking to 'Ashley' and asking Reese about her. 'Ashley' started to get bored, "Let's go sit down," Reese said as he lead her over to a table with the rest of his friends. He pulled out her chair and 'Ashley' sat down and the lessons Alfred had given her ran through her head, 'don't put your elbows on the table. Don't cross you legs, but you may cross your ankles'.  
  
"So, Ashley, what do you do?" An officer asked.  
  
"You are out of high school, aren't you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I suggest you close your mouth before you dentures fall out, no one wants to chew your food for you," 'Ashley' replied. "I'm a crime fighter."  
  
"So, you're a cop?" he asked.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"So, you like what you do?"  
  
"The pay sucks, but the outfit is great."  
  
"How much you get paid?"  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"So, do you have an assistant?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dinah but she more of an ally than anything else," 'Ashley' said checking her comm. set.  
  
"Oh, an ally. Okay, I've never heard that."  
  
"Yeah, well she's not your typical assistant."  
  
"Freak," Sarah said under her breath.  
  
"Watch it with the F word."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes at 'Ashley', which of course pissed her the hell off; her eyes changed and Reese noticed this, "Huntress, please don't use your.abilities."  
  
"Fine," 'Ashley' replied her eyes changing back to normal.  
  
"Remember your partner Morton?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Morton?" Reese asked looking over at 'Ashley'.  
  
"Yeah, Muller Jr. as the captain called him?"  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"Yeah, I heard he jumped off the roof of a building, is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, he took his life, it was getting hard for him."  
  
"He was talking about meta-humans, to tell you the truth I think they should be called freaks of nature."  
  
"Meta-humans aren't freaks of nature, they're just like people except they have unique abilities," 'Ashley' said close to losing it.  
  
"And what are you their queen?" Sarah said getting in 'Ashley's' face.  
  
"No, I just happen to thinks you shouldn't judge people by what they are."  
  
"Please meta-humans are nothing but myths. New Gotham is filled with myths, like Batman or the Joker or even Catwoman."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you."  
  
"What are you saying there true?"  
  
"Not all myths are true and not all myths are lies."  
  
"So, are you saying you believe in these myths?"  
  
"I'm saying that maybe you should, cuz sooner or later one of those myths might just come back."  
  
"Sure, Ashley, sure."  
  
"Don't treat me like a child."  
  
"Kid, in this crowd you are a child."  
  
It took what was left of 'Ashley's' self control not to fly across the table and beat Sarah to a bloody pulp; she took a deep breath, counted to ten and drank what was left of her Champaign. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, breath, calm down. Damn!! The one time I really do need Vodka they don't have it, shit, 'Ashley' thought.  
  
"What another one?" Reese asked.  
  
"No, I already get enough bull shit from my friend, I don't need anymore," 'Ashley' replied.  
  
The first course of the meal arrived and Alfred's lesson rang in 'Ashley's' head and she hoped she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. **  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so the rest of the party will be in the next chapter, and I would also like to say that Birds of Prey still has two more episodes to go and they won't air till March; I think it's The WB way of trying to get the Birds of Prey fans to forget about the show but the campaign is still going on so don't give up yet. Go to birdsofpreyonlinc.com and check out the campaign page and check out newgotham.net. The squeal to Helena's Christmas will be started, well my friend and I don't know yet cuz there's finals until Friday and there's no school till Wednesday of next week so maybe Thursday because we have to get kicked out of one of our classes to start it. So, please read and review. Thanks you guys and girls rock!! Reviews rock!! 


	6. Date with Destiny part 2

Author's Note: This is the second part of Date with Destiny and I realized that I forgot to write one part so the first part is when Helena went to go see Dinah's teacher, it's hilarious. And the rest of this part is of course Reese and Helena at the ball. Enjoy all my loyal reviews and those not so loyal. Oh, and once again I changed the DA's name to Lynn, one of my loyal reviewers who told me that. Thanks. ** Date with Destiny part 2  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Dinah asked when Helena finally arrived.  
  
"Clothes just like you," Helena replied.  
  
"Did you have to wear those clothes?"  
  
"You said to wear decent clothes."  
  
"I meant clothes that cover your whole body not half! God, I'm in so much trouble!"  
  
"Are we going in or not?"  
  
"Just don't do anything Barbara wouldn't do."  
  
"Does that include threaten the teacher?"  
  
"Don't do that, please."  
  
"It could solve your problem."  
  
"I'd like to do things the legal was, thank you."  
  
"Fine we'll do it the hard way."  
  
"Did you ever get into a fight when you went to high school?"  
  
"A fight no. Many fights yes."  
  
"Surprise, surprise."  
  
"Isn't it though?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"So, how long is this meeting gonna be?"  
  
"What do I look like? The information center."  
  
"No, that would be Gibson."  
  
"Can we go to No Man's Land after this?"  
  
"No, you're grounded and where is this teacher's room anyways?"  
  
"We're going to the principals office."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
They walked the halls of New Gotham High, Helena looked around remembering when she use to attend school there. They entered the office and were told to sit down; Helena began to slouch in the chair and she was quickly getting restless. She looked over at Dinah, and then at the door waiting for someone to come in.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Redmond," the principal said.  
  
"No, I'm her sister Helena," Helena replied.  
  
"So, where is her mother?"  
  
Helena looked at Dinah and she nodded her head, "She died."  
  
"And who is her legal guardian?"  
  
"Barbara Gordon."  
  
"Okay, and why isn't she here?"  
  
"Because she had tutoring after school today."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Yeah, anything else?"  
  
"No, that will be all for now."  
  
"So, where's the teacher who is suppose to be here?"  
  
"He'll be here soon."  
  
"Good, I don't have all day."  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Kyle," someone said.  
  
"Mr. Irish was the teacher who stopped your fight?" Helena asked looking at Helena.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"He was the one who used to stop my fights."  
  
"Good to see you again, Miss Kyle. I'm not surprised that someone under your care started a fight," Mr. Irish said sitting next in between Helena and Dinah.  
  
"She didn't start it," Helena replied.  
  
"Nonetheless she was involved in the fight and didn't do anything to stop it."  
  
"It's the schools responsibility to keep the kids safe and you're not doing your job!"  
  
"Miss Kyle I suggest you lower your voice."  
  
"I don't have to and Dinah didn't do anything wrong! There is no reason for this meeting!"  
  
"Miss Kyle, I'm sorry to inform you that Dinah will be punished for the fight."  
  
"And the girl who started it better to."  
  
"I believe Dinah started it and she shall be punished."  
  
"Listen to me, she did nothing wrong, she was defending herself and that's not a crime."  
  
"She cause a few physical injuries to the young lady in the fight."  
  
"And she did the same to Dinah, so they're equal."  
  
"Dinah cause more injuries to the girl that she did to Dinah."  
  
"Just cuz Dinah's a better fighter doesn't mean she should be punished for it."  
  
"I believe she should."  
  
"That's what you think, not me."  
  
"What I think means more than what you think."  
  
"But what I think is the only thing that matters to me."  
  
"I believe, Miss Kyle has a point and I believe Dinah shouldn't be punished for self defense, so I guess you can leave now. Dinah this won't goon your record but if this happens again it will, understand?" the principal said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Dinah replied.  
  
"Let's go see Barbara," Helena said and they left the room. **  
  
"You know you could act more girlfriendish," Reese whispered.  
  
Helena looked at Reese, a devilish smile played on her lips, "You mean like this?" Helena said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Or this?" she said kissing again but deeper. "Or maybe this?" she said letting her tongue slip in this time. She pulled away leaving Reese with his mouth wide open. When Reese was finally able to closed his mouth he said, "Either is fine, which ever one you want."  
  
"Am I really that good?" she asked seductively.  
  
"I never said that," he replied looking around.  
  
"Sure what ever you say Detective."  
  
"Jesse how are you?" a man asked as he walked over.  
  
"Captain, Sir, how are you?" Reese replied as he stood up.  
  
"And who is this vision of beauty next to you?"  
  
"This is my girlfriend Barbara Ashley Scott."  
  
"Well, how are you?" the captain asked 'Ashley'.  
  
"Fine, and you, Sir?" 'Ashley' replied.  
  
"Much better since I've seen you, miss."  
  
"Please, do call me Ashley."  
  
"Flirting are we, dear," his wife said as she walked over.  
  
"This is my wife Sarah," the captain said.  
  
"And I believe you've meet my husband, Frank."  
  
"Yes, I have," 'Ashley' replied.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Barbara Ashley Scott, you can just call me Ashley."  
  
"I believe I've seen you somewhere."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Oh, wait now I remember, in the pictures that the commissioner Gordon showed me of his daughter and another young girl."  
  
"Oh, is he here tonight?"  
  
"I believe so, but I do believe he'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Really, well thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
They walked away and Reese looked over at 'Ashley', "You know Commissioner Gordon?"  
  
"You sound shocked."  
  
"I am, you of all people knowing someone in law enforcement, besides me."  
  
"His Oracle's father."  
  
"The voice?"  
  
"Yeah." They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, each raking their minds for something to say.  
  
"So.um.would you like to dance?" Reese said looking to 'Ashley' with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, I'd.yeah, why not?" 'Ashley' replied. He extended his hand and "Ashley' took in and let him take her to the dance floor.  
  
Reese put his hand on 'Ashley's' waist as she put hers on his shoulder, he took her other hand in his and they began to dance. Lynn narrowed her eyes as she watched them, "Detective Jesse is so in love with her," Jennifer said.  
  
"Where do you see love?"  
  
"In his eyes, the way he looks at her the way he treats her. How can you miss it? She loves him too, it's in the eyes."  
  
"It's lust."  
  
"No, believe me its love."  
  
"No, it's not Jennifer, it's complete and utter lust."  
  
"Well, maybe you should review you clues once more before you come up with a verdict, DA."  
  
Lynn walked away not caring to look back. 'Ashley' smiled at Reese as he smiled back, "So, you enjoying yourself, Ashley?" Reese asked as he turned her around. "I believe I am, Detective. I see you know how to fine your clues very well."  
  
"I guess I do." They continued dancing, 'Ashley' put both of her hands on Reese's shoulders and Reese put his on her waist; she put her head on his shoulder, of course Reese didn't protest. ** "Barbara, what time is it?" Dinah asked roaming the streets of new Gotham.  
  
"About ten, why?" Barbara replied. "And while you're on patrol its Oracle."  
  
"Sorry, Oracle. And I spotted this ball I guess going on, it's for the New Gotham PD, should I check it out?"  
  
Barbara knew here father would be there, he was always at those functions, she hadn't seen her father in years, ever since she began Helena's guardian, she didn't want him to know, "Go in Dinah, scan the room and see what's going on, and try to be, how should I put this, not noticeable."  
  
"I'm sorry that I have a tattoo on my forehead that says 'vigilante'."  
  
"That's not what I mean, just don't let anyone know, well you know."  
  
"Yes, dear Oracle I know. I'm heading in. Dinah out."  
  
"Dinah."  
  
"Can't pull it off can I."  
  
"Sorry, only Huntress can."  
  
"She gets all the cool stuff."  
  
"And she doesn't get in trouble on a daily bases."  
  
"Alright I'm going in."  
  
Dinah walked into the room and looked around the room, "So, far nothing Oracle."  
  
"Good, let see if I can get some surveillance."  
  
"Okay, contact me when you got it."  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
Dinah walked further into the room, keeping to the shadows as much as possible or staying to the back of room. She spotted Reese sitting at a table by himself, a brunette had just gotten up from the seat next to him; she hadn't be able to get a good look at the girl but she doubted Helena would be happy to find out about that. ** 'Ashley' got up and walked to the bathroom, she wanted to check up on Dinah, she wanted to make sure she was handling the crime of New Gotham. She made sure there was no one inside before she turned her com set on. She put it on, "Alfred, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Helena."  
  
"Good, how is Dinah doing?"  
  
"From what I hear, she's doing quite well."  
  
"She hasn't run into any real trouble?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why are you so concerned about Miss Dinah, Miss Helena?"  
  
"Because I know what it's like to go on patrol for the first time."  
  
"Very well, Miss Helena."  
  
"Where is Dinah?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll find out if you'd like Miss Dinah."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Lynn said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Alfred, I gotta go. Huntress out," 'Ashley' whispered. "What are you talking about?" she asked turning around to face her.  
  
"I'm asking you a damn question! Now answer it!!"  
  
"I'm fixing my make-up."  
  
"That's not what I mean! What the hell are you doing here with Jesse?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Detective Reese. He's my boyfriend, he invited me and I came."  
  
"Did you know he and I dated?"  
  
"Yeah, he mentioned that, you were the worst blind date he ever had."  
  
"You little bitch."  
  
"Okay, what is your problem?"  
  
"What is my problem? What is my problem?"  
  
"I just asked you that."  
  
"I'll tell you what my problem is! My problem is you! You're trying to take Jesse from me."  
  
"First of all he's not your boyfriend and second, I'm not taking Reese away from you."  
  
"You are nothing but a cheap bitchy whore!"  
  
"I suggest you take that back before I really have to hurt you."  
  
"I'm not taking anything back bitch."  
  
"Okay, that's it."  
  
"Oh, what's the little girl gonna do?"  
  
"Kick your ass!!"  
  
Lynn took a swing at 'Ashley', which of course she dodged, she took a swing at Lynn and she nailed her right in the face. Lynn looked back at her, blood running out of her mouth. She kicked at her but she blocked it and flipped her, "I suggest you give up while you're a head," 'Ashley' said. Lynn narrowed her eyes, "I don't give up till I win!" It's gonna be a while than, 'Ashley' thought to herself. Lynn pushed her through the swinging door to the bathroom, she landed on her back with Lynn on top of her. 'Ashley' threw her off of her, she got to her feet, Reese came running over to her, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"You might want to ask her that," 'Ashley' replied.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"And what about me, Jesse?" Lynn asked.  
  
"I'm more worried about my girlfriend than you, right now," Reese replied.  
  
"But I'm your co-worker."  
  
"And that's it."  
  
"And what about our date."  
  
"It was one date, Lynn that's it!" ** "Oracle, a fight just broke out," Dinah said.  
  
"Did you see who it was?" Oracle asked.  
  
"No, I haven't made my way through the crowd yet."  
  
"I'll see if I can get some surveillance, where's the fight?"  
  
"In front of the women's bathroom, it's a blonde and brunette; the brunette was with Reese earlier."  
  
"Helena won't be happy about that."  
  
"What won't Miss Helena be happy about?" Alfred asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"The fact that Reese brought another girl to the police ball and she got into a fight. I'm gonna see if I can contact her,' Oracle replied, as she typed away.  
  
"I'll get you some tea, Miss Barbara."  
  
"Thanks Alfred."  
  
"You are very welcome, Miss Barbara."  
  
Alfred walked into the kitchen, knowing where Helena was, "Miss Helena, Miss Helena are you there?"  
  
"Alfred, what do you want, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."  
  
"Miss Dinah is there and Miss Barbara is trying to get surveillance of the area."  
  
"Shit! I've got to get out of here! Do you know where Dinah is?"  
  
"She's still trying to get through the crowd."  
  
"Good, I've got time. Thanks Alfred."  
  
"You are very welcome Miss Helena."  
  
Helena cut the connection and Alfred bought Barbara her tea. ** "Reese we have to get out of here," Helena said as she turned to him.  
  
"Why?" Reese asked in reply.  
  
"Cuz my sister is here and I lied to her and told her I was taking the night off and this is NOT taking the night off."  
  
"Alright, but you're gonna have to tell me what happened."  
  
"Okay, after we get out of here."  
  
"Well, how are we getting out of here?"  
  
"How about we just walk out."  
  
"Okay, this is the first time you actually did something normal."  
  
"Scary isn't it?"  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Reese put his arm around 'Ashley's' shoulder and they started to walk out, "Jesse, where are you going man?" one of the fellow detectives asked.  
  
"Home," Reese replied.  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean."  
  
'Ashley' shook her head as she heard the comment; they walked the rest of the away out of the hall. They stopped when they got to Reese's car, he opened the door for 'Ashley' and she got in.  
  
"So, why don't you tell me why we had to leave?" Reese replied.  
  
"Besides the fact I just got into a fight with one of your co-workers?" Helena replied.  
  
"Com' on Huntress, tell me the truth."  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"I just said that."  
  
"I didn't exactly tell Oracle or Dinah why I wanted the night off, all I Oracle was that it would help Dinah's training."  
  
"So, you lied?"  
  
"I lied to my.co-workers, my friends.Hell the people who always got my back. I've never done that unless I need to. Unless it was to save their lives, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Not that I never lied to Oracle when I was younger."  
  
"So, she was like your mother?"  
  
"I guess after my mother died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's a little too later for that, it's been over eight years."  
  
"How about your father?"  
  
"I never meet him, it's funny he's a legend yet he never knew he had a daughter."  
  
"Oh, did you ever want to meet him?"  
  
"Only if he'll kill the man who killed my mother."  
  
Reese started the car and they drove the rest of the way in silence; he dropped her off where he picked her up and walked her to the door, "Are you sure I can't drive you home?"  
  
"Thanks, Reese but I rather you not."  
  
"What ever you say, I'll see you later."  
  
Helena watched as Reese got into his car and drove off; she opened the door and went inside, a smile on her face. 


	7. Dangerously in Love

Author's Note: Sorry, I have some serious writer's block for this story and I couldn't figure out where to go from the last chapter and then it hit me, in this story (unlike in the series) Helena doesn't know who Reese's father is. And so now I have the rest of my story, well at least the next few chapters anyways. Enjoy loyal fans. **************************************************************************** ************** Dangerously in Love  
  
Helena walked into the clock tower, smiling and unbelievably happy; she practically skipped into the clock tower. She walked into the kitchen and almost knocked Dinah over, "Opps, sorry."  
  
"What's with you?" Dinah asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, where's Barbara?"  
  
"Control center, where else? She researching the guy I tracked down last night."  
  
"Catch him?"  
  
"No, I just tracked him, Oracle didn't want me to go after him."  
  
"Too bad, it would have saved me some work."  
  
"Okay, that's the first time you ever said that."  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Barbara."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Helena walked out of the kitchen and into the control room, she dropped into one of the chairs, "Good morning Barbara, and how are you this morning?"  
  
"What's with you?" Barbara asked turning around.  
  
"What do you mean, Barbara?"  
  
"You're smiling, you're a little over happy and you're wearing a dress."  
  
"I've worn a dress before Barbara."  
  
"Yes, but you dress in a nice non-leather, un-tight skirt with a very nice skirt too."  
  
"And, I happen to like this outfit," she said between giggles.  
  
"Okay, now I know there's something wrong this is so unlike you. You're giggling. I know you did something last night.um you have sex, you meet a really cute guy, you got into a fight at a bar, you got drunk; any of this guesses right?"  
  
"What is it with you Barbara? I can't be happy without there being a reason behind it?"  
  
"Helena we're talking about you, not me, Dinah or Alfred."  
  
"Actually it's Dinah, Alfred or I, Miss Gordon."  
  
"It is not the time to be making jokes Helena!"  
  
"Clam down Barbara." All of the sudden the chair Helena was sitting on went sliding across the control room, luckily Helena caught the side of the desk before going completely off the platform. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"I was tinkering with some stuff last night."  
  
"Weren't you suppose to have a date with Wade last night? Of course you didn't go because I asked for the day off and I told you to send Dinah on sweeps, you should have told me, I would have understood."  
  
"Before you go off blaming yourself it was a lunch date and I didn't cancel the date I went."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean, Helena?" she asked turning back to her computer.  
  
"Don't play stupid, you not very good at it. Every time something goes wrong with Wade, you come home, go to your little control room, get out your tools and start tinker with something or other."  
  
"That's not true Helena, I like to work, no; I love to work on things!!"  
  
"Just tell me what you did, Barbara."  
  
"Well, since my chair already moves on it's own, I decided to see if I could make a few of the chairs in the control room do the same, they move by themselves, but there are a few bugs I need to work out."  
  
"A few! I almost went flying off the platform!"  
  
"Okay, so more like I have to retune the who thing and figure out how to work the control."  
  
"Control?"  
  
"Yeah, I made a control for the chairs but it seem as though it's malfunctioning."  
  
"I'm getting out of this chair, and you're gonna fix all the chairs you tinkered with and you're gonna tell me what happened, understand? Good!"  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me Barbara, I know you very well."  
  
"Fine, so maybe something did go wrong but."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Well, I.he told.he asked me why I was always leaving during the middle of a date or leave school earlier."  
  
"Well, that's usually when you break up with them."  
  
"But I don't want to break up with Wade, he's great and loving."  
  
"Okay, I'm not getting into this with you, every time I do that I end up getting a lecture about getting into your business."  
  
"Not that I want to ruin your good mood but last night Dinah saw Reese with another woman at the police ball last night."  
  
"So, what's your point Barbara?"  
  
"You like him, why are you not mad?"  
  
"Look it was a job thing Barbara, it's not like I'd take him to a superhero convention. Just like you wouldn't take Wade to one."  
  
"But Helena how could you not be at least a little angry?" Before Helena could answer the phone rang, thank god, Helena thought. "Hello?" Barbara replied as she answered the phone, already going back to work.  
  
"Hello, Barbara."  
  
"Dad, I haven't heard from you in a while. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
'I'm gonna go, Barbara' Helena mouthed and walked out of the clock tower. ~~ Helena jumped down onto the ground, "Hey Reese," Helena said causing him to jump. He turned around and face Helena.  
  
"You can't just walk up to me like a normal person, it would save me a few trips to the hospital," Reese replied.  
  
"But what's the fun in that?" Helena replied.  
  
"Hey, there's this thing on Saturday night, and it's a police thing, more of a party than a thing," Reese said jabbering on.  
  
"Reese, save me the stupid talk and get to the point; it would really help with my tight schedule."  
  
"Okay, here goes, there's this police party at my captain's house Saturday night and I'm invited."  
  
"And this concerns me because."  
  
"Because they want me to bring my girlfriend Barbara Ashley Scott."  
  
"Can't you tell them I have to work?"  
  
"Please Huntress."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me big, I mean really big."  
  
"I know, but don't worry I'll make it up to you."  
  
"You better."  
  
~~  
  
"Dinah?" Barbara said as she rolled through the clock tower. "Dinah?"  
  
"Yeah Barbara?" Dinah asked.  
  
"On Saturday night we're going to a police function, my father's going to be there and he wants me to be there with him."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'll call Gabby."  
  
"And I'm allowed to bring one guest."  
  
"So, your bringing Wade?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Helena?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alfred?"  
  
"Now, why would I bring my butler, and no."  
  
"Than who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me? You really want to take me? Why?"  
  
"Why? Why else, so my father can meet the new crime fighter in New Gotham, the newest superhero helping to make New Gotham less of a criminal filled rat hole."  
  
"That's one way to put it, but what am I gonna wear?" ~~ Helena put on her shoes and walked to the front door, she grabbed her jacket off of Alfred's arm, "see you later Alfred," Helena said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Yes Miss Helena," Alfred said and closed the door.  
  
Helena walked down the stairs and out onto the street; she waited for Reese to show up. But something didn't feel right, she felt like someone was watching her, but no one was behind her, she just felt uneasy standing there. Finally Reese pulled up and got into the car, the feeling of uneasiness didn't discontinue when she got into the car, and it only got stronger. He stopped the car in front of a twenty-story apartment building, in the rich side of town obviously; she walked in to the building with him right behind her.  
  
"I've jumped off this building before," Helena said as they entered the elevator.  
  
"I'm not surprised," Reese replied as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I told you, Huntress, I mean Ashley."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
The doors opened and they walked in, Reese started talking to his fellow co- workers as 'Ashley' stood next to him. ~~ "Hi dad," Barbara said as she rolled over to her father.  
  
"Barbara," James said as he hugged his daughter. "I see you're still in a wheelchair."  
  
"Yes, but it's a more advanced wheelchair."  
  
"But it still a chair with wheels. Damn him!"  
  
"Dad, it was my choice, I knew the risks. Please don't blame him, dad."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh, dad I want you to meet Dinah, New Gotham's newest vigilante."  
  
"Hello Commissioner Gordon," Dinah replied as she extended her hand.  
  
"Please, call me James," he replied as he shook her hand.  
  
"I've been training her for a few months now, she's been on patrol a few times but not by herself, well only once."  
  
"Really, and how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen, I'm turning seventeen in a few months."  
  
"Wow! A young superhero, how do you do your homework if you have to fight crime?"  
  
"I have to go home early, can't stay out past eleven."  
  
"Well, it seems my daughter has you on a strict set of rules, much like I did when I was raising her."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"Well, everyone has to follow some kind of rules no matter what, every job has rules. Ours just happen to be different from most jobs," Barbara replied.  
  
"Yeah says the senior Superhero," Dinah said.  
  
They laughed at Dinah's joke and continued talking.  
  
"Hey Barbara doesn't that look like.?" Dinah asked as she pointed to a brunette  
  
"Yeah it is," Barbara said as she looked in the direction Dinah was pointing.  
  
"Why's she here?"  
  
"I don't know. Is that Reese next to her?"  
  
"You mean the guy holding her hand?"  
  
"Yeah, is it.?"  
  
"Reese, yeah."  
  
"Do you think.?"  
  
"That they."  
  
"Could be dating?"  
  
Dinah and Barbara looked at each other and then at Helena and made their way over to her.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Note: Ha ha ha I'm gonna keep you waiting!! 


	8. Deep secrets revealed part 1

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been working on my Fast and Furious story and a bunch of other stories for Birds of Prey and Fast and the Furious. Well this chapter is sort of short, but there will be a second part but I thought I'd a least get this part out to all of you. It's only fair.  
Deep Secrets Revealed  
  
"Helena, what the hell were you thinking?" Barbara asked as they all stormed into the clock tower.  
  
"Look Barbara, what I do with my life outside of being Huntress is non of your business!" Helena shouted in reply.  
  
"It is my business when your putting the whole saving New Gotham mission at risk!"  
  
"I'm doing no such thing! Great I'm starting to sound like Alfred."  
  
"Let's get to the point, Helena, and stop beating around the bush!"  
  
"Who the hell says, 'beating around the bush'?"  
  
"Do you know what kind of risk you were taking?"  
  
"What risk?"  
  
"The risk of someone seeing you and recognizing you as Huntress!"  
  
"Or Reese slipping up and calling you Huntress," Dinah said as she looked up at them.  
  
"That's a great point Dinah," Barbara said smirking. "Reese could slip up and call you, 'Ashley' Huntress."  
  
"But then again Reese wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Helena's identity," Dinah said looking now at Helena still hoping to get on her good side, and stop her anger at her.  
  
"And what do you know, the kid's right," Helena said pleased.  
  
"Alright, so you can trust Reese, but that's not the point; you still put it all at risk."  
  
"You know what Barbara don't blame me for having a life that doesn't revolve around crime fighting."  
  
"Helena."  
  
But there was nothing Barbara could say to stop her anger-fueled words.  
  
"When are you gonna stop chasing after an unreachable dream!? You're not Batgirl! There's no Batman, no Robin, no Nightwing and no Goddamn Bat cave! You can't walk! Don't you see? You're in a wheelchair for God's sake! And your not getting up from it! So stop trying to change me into Batgirl! Find someone who wants to be Batman's daughter! Cuz I don't!" she shouted, and then stormed out of the clock tower.  
  
"Helena, I can't run after you!"  
  
"Yeah, well, why don't you wheel after me!" she shouted back.  
  
"Are you okay Barbara?" Dinah asked kneeling in front of her. Barbara looked at her, she reminded her of Helena and all the times she came over to see her. She would kneel in front of Barbara and they would talk about her day at school and how her life was going. Barbara turned away from Dinah.  
  
"Go to your room, Helena," Barbara said as she wheeled herself out of the control room.  
  
"I'm Dinah, Barbara!" Dinah shouted. "Maybe Helena is right," Dinah added under her breath. Barbara heard her, and it broke her heart to pieces; she herself was starting to believe what Helena said. Dinah sat in the middle of the control room, all the computers and monitors were buzzing frantically. She wondered if only in the constants of all those computer and monitors there was an answer to the arguments; how to stop all those fights about Batman and Batgirl. Maybe if they both got destroyed there would be no more arguments. But Barbara would never let Batgirl, let alone Batman go.  
  
She got up and walked over to one of the computers; she pulled over a chair and sat down. Barbara had taught her a few things; she logged onto the computer and entered into one of Barbara's private files. She opened it to reveal in contents. Which included information on her, Helena, and Alfred. She had done research on each of them and everyone of them. She deleted the file and logged off the computer; she didn't trust Barbara very much anymore. ~~  
Helena was filled with rage, how could Barbara say those things about Reese? And Dinah, how could she defend Barbara's argument? Helena thought to herself as she walked the streets of Gotham. She felt so alone and she didn't know why, but she had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel someone's eyes on her, like someone was watching her. She turned around quickly hoping to catch whomever it was staring at her.  
  
"Yo, Frankie isn't that the chick the boss wants us to find?" the goon asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go Jimmy," Frankie said as he got out of the car, they walked up to Helena trying to think of an attack strategy. They ran up to her and ambushed her. Helena pushed them off of her. They came at her and she pushed them into the wall. She began to run and searched for a fire escape to climb; she spotted one and raced to it. But before she could reach it, she slipped back, her heel snapped and broke off; and she fell flat on her back with her head slamming on the concrete pavement. The last thing she saw was two blurry figures hovering over her. "Batgirl.help." Helena said before she was engulfed in darkness. 


	9. Deep secrets revealed part 2

Deeper Secrets Revealed 2  
  
Helena opened her eyes, her head was pounding like a drum; she looked around, she was in a warehouse and to top it off she was tied to a chair, this is just great, Helena thought trying to break free. "Hello, and what is your name beautiful?" Frankie asked walking up to her, she could smell the tobacco on his breath, and she felt like puking.  
  
"Why the hell am I here!?!" Helena shouted struggling to get loose.  
  
"You don't wanna hurt yourself."  
  
"Why am I here?!"  
  
"My boss asked for you."  
  
"Who the hell is your boss?!"  
  
"Perhaps you've heard of him, Hawke. Life can be such a bitch, can't it." Helena didn't replied, she had just realized she turned her com set off. Another mistake, Helena thought to herself as she tried to turn it back on.  
  
"Frankie!" Hawke called.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Call Jesse, and tell him we have his little girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, I'm on it Sir." Frankie quickly dialed Jesse's cell, "Jr. it's Frankie, now wait, don't hang up. I believe Hawke and I have something you might want, your little girlfriend. Be here by nine tonight." ~~ "Helena, come in, Helena. Helena, this isn't a joke!" Helena Kyle respond! Where is she?" Barbara asked as she tired to get a whole of Helena.  
  
"Hey Barbara," Dinah said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning Dinah. Shit! Helena, come in!!"  
  
"You still haven't heard from Helena?"  
  
"No, not since last night."  
  
"I could have sworn I heard her last night."  
  
"I think I know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She turned her com set off but we can still hear her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When Helena was a teenager she would spend all night out and I would get scared; so, I installed, well it doesn't matter what I installed. What it does is if Helena ever turns off her com set I can't talk to her but I can still hear her and make sure she'd safe."  
  
"Oh, so can we hear her?"  
  
"Yeah, here we go."  
  
"Let me go before I have to hurt you!" Helena shouted.  
  
"Is that a joke? Cuz it sure is funny. The girl tied to the chair is gonna kick my ass," Frankie said as he threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"I would just love to slit your throat!" Suddenly Frankie slapped her, leaving a red mark on her cheek. It stung, and she wished she could stop the burning on her face.  
  
"And I would love to kill you right now, it would be sure a pleasure. But Hawke won't let me."  
  
"Well, I can thank him for that, but for nothing else. He's a criminal, I would have more to thank him for if he turned himself in."  
  
"Where is she Barbara?" Dinah asked looking at her.  
  
"I don't know, I'm about to find out, I want her out of there," Barbara replied typing away like crazy.  
  
"You can't escape, there's no way out. Enjoy," Frankie said as he felt her alone in the warehouse. She let her head fall back, she had to find a way out of there; how was she suppose to break loose, she was tied to a chair. ~~ "So, where is she, Barbara?" Dinah asked as she paced the control room.  
  
"Stop Dinah! You're making me nervous!" Barbara shouted as she looked up from the computer. "Sit. Relax. Breath. Can you do that?" Dinah quickly nodded her head. "Good, now sit!" Barbara went back to work, she knew where Helena was, in one of the warehouse, but which one was the problem. She had a few locations, but they hadn't come through; she had been searching for hours now, and still she couldn't figure out where she was, she just had to find Helena. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes; her eyes were so tired she remembered feeling like this when Helena was a teenager. Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Barbara put her glasses back on and read what had appeared on the screen, "I found her! I found Helena!" Dinah jumped up and ran over to Barbara, but Barbara stopped her half way there. "Sit, Dinah!" Dinah nodded her head and sat back down. "Now, to think of a plan." She looked at the blue prints, surveillance, and what weapons would be most useful. Hawke had guards at every entrance, exit and on the roof; there had to be a way in, but where it was, she didn't know. She looked at every last inch of the blue prints, and she couldn't find any way in that wasn't already guarded.  
  
"Barbara, maybe we could ask Gibson, maybe he knows someone."  
  
"That's a good idea, Dinah."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Alright." ~~ Reese walked into the warehouse, "Where is she, Frankie?" Reese asked as she gripped his collar.  
  
"Calm down Jr., she okay," Frankie said.  
  
"I swear to God if you did anything to her I'll snap you in half like the twig you are!"  
  
"Calm down son, she okay," Hawke said as he made his way to his son.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"We can't talk?"  
  
"Where is she?" Reese shouted as he ran through the warehouse trying to find her, one of the guards grabbed him and tossed him out of the warehouse. "Shit!" ~~ "Detective Jesse Reese?" Barbara asked stopping him.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"Oracle, I work with Huntress, I'm the voice," Barbara said as she looked up at him.  
  
"How can I help up?"  
  
"Huntress has been kidnapped, and I was hopping you could help me get her out safely."  
  
"Oracle."  
  
"I have a fool proof plan, all I need is for you to make sure that no one gets in our way, I'm sending Dinah in."  
  
"I'll help you rescue Huntress."  
  
"Thank you Detective." ~~ "Dinah, are you ready?" Oracle asked through her com set.  
  
"As ready as I can be," Dinah replied making sure her com set was on.  
  
"Okay, let's go over the plan once more."  
  
"Okay, I go in find Helena without getting caught, untie her and get out of there, or if it becomes necessary kick ass."  
  
"Good, not get down there, and be careful."  
  
"I know."  
  
"On my count. 1.2.3."  
  
Dinah climbed down into the warehouse through a window; she hid behind crates and tried her best to spot Helena, "Oracle, where is she?" Dinah whispered squatting behind a box.  
  
"You're only a few feet away from her, go to your right and keep going straight, understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going." Dinah walked until she found Helena. "Huntress, are you okay?" she asked cutting her loose.  
  
"Why must you ask stupid questions?" Huntress asked as she was let free.  
  
"Well, what to you know the beautiful little girl has a beautiful blonde friend to rescue her," Frankie said as he moved closer to them. "Hawke will be so happy."  
  
"He won't be so happy when I shove my foot up his ass!" Dinah shouted, rage overcoming her.  
  
"Dinah, get in control of your emotions, NOW!" Huntress said under her breath.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I think we're gonna have to fight our way out of this, ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Dinah?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get a new saying, that one is just so annoying." They began to fight, and before they knew it Reese came bursting into the warehouse.  
  
"Let them go!" Reese shouted.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Jr.," Frankie replied and then Dinah slammed a wooden chair on his head.  
  
"Oops! Slipped," Dinah replied putting on her innocent face.  
  
"Jesse, Frankie's right," Hawke said.  
  
"Father, I'm your son, do it for me!" Reese said, Helena froze in her place, she looked over at Dinah and they were out of there. Helena couldn't believe what she had just heard, why hadn't he told her, that was what pissed her off the most. That he thought he couldn't trust her; now she wasn't so sure she could trust him again. Author's Note: Next chapter should be coming within the next week, if I don't get writer's block, hope you enjoyed it. Please r/r. Thank you. 


	10. Confused Thoughts and Memories

Confused Thoughts and Memories  
  
"Helena, your perfectly fine," Barbara said putting her tools away. "Physically anyways," she added causing Helena to defend her ground.  
  
"What are you talking about, Barbara?" Helena questioned jumping off the examine table.  
  
"I'm talking about the way your acting toward Reese!"  
  
"He lied to me!"  
  
"And who are you? Miss Honesty?"  
  
"That's different, I have people to protect!"  
  
"No, it's just your way of keeping people out!"  
  
"I was right, we can't trust him."  
  
"No, you can't!!"  
  
"What?" Helena questioned completely confused.  
  
"You always find a reason not to trust someone; with Dinah it's the fact that she lied and she can see into your mind with a touch, with me it's the fact that I keep you a secret from Batman and that I was his partner and with Reese it's the fact he didn't tell you who his father is."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is Helena, the only person you completely trust is yourself and Alfred."  
  
"Let me deal with this in my own way; I have to figure it out myself." Helena walked out; she decided to go to the one place where she could be alone.  
  
Helena looked out onto New Gotham; it was lit up as it usually was at this time of night. She always came up here, sometimes to escape Barbara other times to escape her life but never to escape Selina Kyle.her mother. She was so angry with Reese, but it was true she was never completely honest with him either. "Mom, I wish you were here to help me; I'd give everything just to see you once more and say goodbye. I miss you mom," Helena said into the silent night sky. "Is Barbara right? Do I purposely distrust people so I can push them away?" she wondered looking up at the stars for her answer. "God, what do I do about Reese? Do I forgive him? Let him explain? Avoid him? God, I don't know." Helena remembered being younger, much younger, five to be exact, her mother told her to always follow her heart, "Follow my heart," Helena said aloud, she knew the answer to her question.  
  
Reese threw his jacket onto his bed, "I'm such an idiot, I should have told her! Now she hates me! Fuck!" Reese shouted to himself, while mentally beating himself up.  
  
"And I thought I was the crazy one," a female voice said.  
  
"What?" Reese questioned the dark figure sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"You're talking to yourself, Detective, that's a sign of insanity," the figure replied unmoving.  
  
"You're one to talk about sanity," Reese replied switching on the light. He found, which of course was no surprise, Huntress.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't talking to myself."  
  
"Says the woman who jumps off of 50 foot buildings for fun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What's the response to this situation?" Helena questioned unmoving from his position.  
  
"What situation?" Reese questioned hoping she wouldn't have a response.  
  
"Our situation! The fact that you lied to me!!"  
  
"I didn't lie, I just never told you!"  
  
"It doesn't matter we're suppose to be partners, friends.how can I work with someone I don't trust?"  
  
"Oh, and you're an open book?"  
  
"I have people to protect! It's my job to protect the innocent!"  
  
"Hey, it's my job, too!"  
  
"Says the man whose father is one of Gotham's most wanted criminals!"  
  
"You're a pretty hard person to find, Huntress," Dinah said climbing the fire escape.  
  
"Go to hell," Huntress replied pushing Dinah off.  
  
"Dinah!" Reese shouted looking out the window.  
  
"She'll be fine," Huntress replied. "Dinah, you alive?"  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Dinah shouted in reply.  
  
"That's how much I care."  
  
"Oracle's right!"  
  
Huntress jumped off the fire escape, landing in front of Dinah. She slammed her fist straight into Dinah's face; Dinah was completely stunned and she couldn't figure out what to do. Huntress tripped her and her head slammed into the ground; everything was blurry, she could barely make out Huntress as she roughly pulled her to her feet. Reese pulled Huntress off of Dinah; she struggled against him, she bit his arm and he let her lose. She began to run and Reese chased after her, "Oracle, it's Dinah," she said turning on her com set.  
  
"Where is she?" Barbara asked.  
  
"She was at Reese's, but she started running towards the docks."  
  
"Shit, go after her."  
  
"I'm kinda recovering from a concussion."  
  
"Helena punched you?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"She did the same to me."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"I'm gonna track Reese."  
  
"Why not Huntress?"  
  
"Her com set is in front of me."  
  
"Oh, I see um.I feel stupid now."  
  
"Big surprise, I'll send Alfred down."  
  
"Thank God I thought I was gonna have to die here."  
  
"Stop being over dramatic." ~*~  
Reese continued his pursuit of Huntress of course she was thirty feet in front of him, but he wasn't gonna give up. Huntress wasn't sure where she was headed, all she knew was she wanted to get away from everything and everyone. She dodged the on coming car, but Reese wasn't as fast; the car didn't stop in time, he went flying into the air. His body slammed onto the roof of the car and rolled off, "Reese!" Huntress shouted running to his side. "Someone call 911!" she shouted trying to stop the blood flowing from his forehead.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
